Invisible
by come down from your tower
Summary: "Why don't you try?" I sighed. "Because no one bothers to listen to me." Full summary inside
1. Saviour

**Hey guys! I thought about this idea a long time ago, like when I first started reading FanFic, so I decided to give it a shot. Trust me, I am updating Crestfall really really soon! But please be patient with me. God I hate asking that, but I just started school and I have ALOT of homework. I know right, just when school starts I have homework. School sucks ): AND a new Kickin it doesn't even come out until september! I don't know what day it is, my friend on here told me the 3rd, on the wikia it says the 10th, I just want them to show it now! Grr.. Anywho, I do not own Kickin it or any other products/places in this story. Rated T for later on in the story.**

**full summary- Kim Crawford has always been living in the shadow of her mega famous sister, Macy Crawford. Her parents barely even acknowledge her, except for when she's in trouble. The only friends she's ever had just used her to get closer to Macy. Kim is tired of being invisible and wants someone to notice her. But when someone finally does, is it happily ever after, or a huge mistake?**

**Kim's POV**

I cheered loudly as my sister, Macy Crawford, belted out the last note in her hit single, 'If Only'. **(I just thought of that right now I have no idea if its a song or not.) **The crowd screamed and hollered as Macy flashed her million dollar smile then headed backstage to greet my family and I. She walked over to me with a huge smile on her face. "How was that? Was it okay?" She asked nervously. I laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "Yes! It was amazing! Stop stressing!" I teased.

She let our a sigh of relief and giggled. "Good. Now wheres mom and dad?" She asked. I pointed over to her manager Kyle Berkley, who was furiously tapping something onto his Iphone while my father barked into his bluetooth and my mother was speaking to wardrobe. She nodded and we both walked over to our parents. Once they acknowledged Macy's present they dropped everything they were doing and gave her huge hugs. "Great job sweetheart!" My mom gushed.

My father kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Mace!" He congratulated, using her childhood nickname. I stood there awkwardly, playing with the hem of my shirt. My mother turned to me and her smile instantly faded. "Oh. Hello Kimberly." She greeted emotionless. I waved. "Kim, go get my my coffee. Its in Macy's dressing room." My dad demanded. _Same old, same old _I thought to myself.

Your probably a bit confused. Well, let me explain. My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford, but most people call me Kim. I have a fraternal twin sister, and her name is Macy Nicole Crawford. Macy is one of the most famous popstars out there and she has an amazing voice. I loved my sister with all my heart, and I don't know where I would be without her. My parents on the other hand? There a whole other story.

You see, ever since I was little, my parents have always favored Macy. She was always Miss Popular, and everyone practically worshiped her. I was always pushed aside, shunned, forgotten. My parents barely even know I exist, let alone care. The only thing they care about is Macy and her career. They only time my parents actually speak to me is when i'm in trouble or have to do there dirty work.

Awful, I know. But when you've lived this life for 15 years, you have to get used to it. Or at least pretend to, like I do. But in all honesty, it's not that easy trying to get used to being ignored all the time and hated by your own parents. I can't even remember the last time they gave me a hug or said they loved me or that they were proud of me. Everything I did was never good enough in their eyes, no matter how hard I try. To my parents, I was just some girl who lived in their house and ate there food, not their daughter. And let me tell you, I really hated my life.

I sighed and nodded obediently. I quickly made my way over to Macy's dressing room, bumping into none other than Zach Mitchell, my sisters boyfriend, on the way there. "Watch it, loser." He hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Macy is backstage with my parents." I told him. He nodded and walked away. Zach Mitchell was a famous actor, and one of the most arrogant selfish jerks I have ever met in my entire life. I'm still dumbfounded by how Macy even finds him remotely attractive. I mean sure he's cute, but all he talks about is himself.

I tore open the door and looked around the large dressing room. Clothes were thrown miscellaneously around the room, sheets of paper stacking up on a nearby desk, and empty coke cans and fast-food bags were crowding up her trash can. I snickered at how much of a slob my sister was. I spotted my fathers drink and picked up the uncapped cup, careful not to slosh any of the brown liquid onto the floor.

I held a steady grip on the coffee as I sped walked over to my family. I finally spotted them entering the car and sighed. I tapped my father on the shoulder and he turned around. He hastily snatched the coffee away from my hand and took a long gulp. "Thanks." He spat. My sister hopped into the front seat, my father in the drivers seat, and Kyle and my mom in the back. Just as I was about to get in the car, my mom shut the door on me.

She rolled down the window, looking at me with disgust. "There's no more room in the car. There's a bus a few miles up, heres a dollar. See you at home." She tossed a dollar carelessly out the window and they sped off. I bent down and picked up the dollar, tears dotted in my eyes. My parents hate me so much they wont even drive me home.

I started aimlessly walking along the side of the road, trying hard to keep from crying. I thought all was going well, but of course the universe just hates me, because another horrible thing decided to happen: It started to rain. "Really!" I shouted at the sky. I cursed at myself for wearing a simple dress and a thin cardigan. Soon I was soaked from head to toe. I pulled the drenched sweater closer to my body, trying to conserve at least a little bit of heat. I looked around at the unfamiliar streets and tried to find a road sign, a building, anything to get me out of here.

I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and of course, it was dead. "Damn it." I mumbled. Just when I thought my night couldn't get any worse, a car zoomed by me, splashing me with a huge wave of freezing cold water. I froze. By now, I didn't give two shits if anyone was looking. I broke down and crouched onto my knees, uncontrollably sobbing. What did I do deserve this? What did I do to have everyone hate me? I bet no one would care if I died. My mind wandered off to the thoughts of suicide.

I shook my head. _No Kimberly. You promised yourself, suicide is not an option _I reminded myself. As tempting as it sounds, I would never commit suicide. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my back, and I flinched. I snapped my head up, and came in contact with the most attractive guy I have ever seen. I'm being serious, this guy is like a freaking super model or something. He had chocolate brown eyes, messy brown hair, tan skin, and a perfect smile. I could tell he had a six pack, his shirt was skin tight from being soaked. _Thank god for rain _I thought to myself.

He offered out a muscular arm, and I sheepishly accepted. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. I didn't even have the will to lie. I sighed. "No, i'm not." I replied quietly. "Whats wrong?" He asked. I eyed him, confused. "Why do you care?" I snapped. He shrugged. "Well, when you see a random girl crying in the middle of the street, you start to get curious." He teased. I cracked a small grin. "I'm Kim." I greeted.

I held out my hand and he shook it. "Jack. Want to tell me whats wrong?" He asked again. I wiped some tears from my cheeks, not looking at Jack. "Everyone hates me." I mumbled. "Hey," He said softly. He took his two fingers and gently lifted my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "Why does everyone hate you?" He asked. "Because of my sister, Macy." I told him. His eyes widened. "Wait, is your sister.." He asked, his voice trailing off. I exhaled annoyed. "Yes, my sister is Macy Crawford. No, I will not get you an autograph." I snapped.

He held his hands up in defense. "Hey now, no need to get hostile. Besides I don't even like your sisters music. I only know her because my sister Abigail is a HUGE fan." I ran my fingers through my sopping wet hair and sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just everyone whose ever been nice to me has only used me to get close to my sister." I said truthfully. "Thats awful." He said softly. I nodded. "Where are your parents?" He asked.

I felt tears starting to come back. "They ditched me on the side of the road because they hate me." My voice shook as I spoke. Before I could stop it, more tears burst out of my eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around me, his body heat radiating onto me. I cried for what felt like hours, into a strangers shoulder. I quickly pulled away after I somewhat composing myself. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He laughed. "It's okay." I sighed and pulled the drenched dollar my mother gave me out of my pocket. "Do you know where the nearest bus station is? I have to go home." I told him. I don't know if it's just the fact that I was lonely or the fact that Jack was the first person to actually pay attention to me, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay in the warmth of his arms again. Jeez i'm desperate.

Jack shook his head furiously. "No way. You are not taking the bus this late at night." I threw my hair up in the air. "Well how the hell else am I supposed to get home?" He smiled at me. "I'll drive you. Lucky for you, I got my license last month." I thought about how tempting his offer sounded. But then again, he could be a rapist or a sex trafficker or something. "How do I know your not going to kidnap me?" I tried. He shrugged. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now are you in or not?" He asked.

I stood there for a few more moments, hesitant. Finally he sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Have it your way. Good luck finding the bus station, it's about another 5 miles from here." Jack smirked and started to walk away. My eyes widened in alarm and I quickly grabbed his arm. "No, please, don't leave." I pleaded. He chuckled and intertwined my hand with his. "I will never leave you." He whispered. Our faces were so close, I could hear his steady breathing. I looked into his brown orbs, which was a mistake, because soon I was in a trance, and leaning in..

Once I finally realized what was going on, I cleared my throat and quickly moved away from him. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and I twiddled my thumbs. "S-so, should we get going?" He asked nervously. I nodded. He smiled and held out his arm. "Your carriage awaits, m'lady." He said in a fake british accent. I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder. "Your a dork." I joked. A mock hurt expression took over his face as he placed a hand over his heart.

Thankfully, the walk to his car was fairly quick, so we were in his car and out of the rain in no time. I rested my head against his car seat and looked out the window. "So, where is your place?" He asked. "1152 Alvada Drive." I said softly. He nodded and turned his attention back to the road. Once I was tired of staring at trees, I rolled my neck over and trained my eyes on Jack. A hard expression took over his face as he focused on the road ahead of us. The way the car lights were lit and how the moon showed through the window, he looked even more attractive then before, if that was even possible.

He looked over at me staring and smirked. "Like what you see?" He teased. I blushed and looked away. Without realizing, I started humming 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran**(I don't own, unfortunately)**, which soon turned into soft singing.

_And they say, she's in the class A team,_

_Stuck in her daydream,_

_Been this way since 18, but lately,_

_Her face seems,_

_Slowly sinking waisting,_

_Crumbling like pastries,_

_And they scream,_

_The worst things in life come free to us-_

I immediately stopped singing when I saw Jack was staring at me, smiling. "That was really good. You have an amazing voice." He complimented. I turned away so he couldn't see me blush. "Thanks." I said quietly. "Why don't you ever try singing? I mean your just as good as your sister." I sighed. "Because no one bothers to listen to me." An awkward silence fell over us for a while until Jack snapped his fingers. "Hey, i'm here, why don't you sing me something?" He smiled, obviously proud of his idea.

I looked down at my hands. "I-I don't know.." My voice trailed off. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please?" I sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Fine. But don't laugh at me." I said sternly. He held his hands up and I took a deep breath.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse._

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you cant replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try_

_To fix you._

_High up above or down below_

_When your too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what your worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try_

_To fix you. __**(I don't own Fix You by coldly)**_

I closed my eyes and sighed, fully prepared for the ridicule and harsh words I was always given. But instead of any of that, I heard clapping. I turned my head slightly to see Jack clapping his hands and smiling at me, a shocked expression on his face. "Kim, that was amazing." He said breathlessly. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh please. Your probably just saying that." He shook his head. "No, i'm not. I don't lie. You really are an amazing singer." I smiled.

I shook my head and let out a dry laugh. "This is going to sound crazy, but thats the first compliment anyone has ever given me." Jack's eyes widened. "Why do you put up with this?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment. "I put up with it because I have to. I don't have any friends, every single member of my family hates me, and I have no where else to go. Jack, I don't think you realize this but you've been the first person to actually be nice to me." I told him.

I thought about how wonderful it would be if I could just escape it all. If I could run away from my family and stay with someone who actually cared about me and loved me. I snorted. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Then, I thought about tonight. As crazy as it seems, so far it's been the best night of my life. Jack is one of the first people to actually care, instead of my parents who would barely even notice if I was ran over by a bus. When I was broken down and crying in the middle of the street, Jack came in to comfort me. In a way, he's kind of like my savior.

I smiled and turned to him. "Thank you." I said softly. "For what?" He asked. "For not tossing me aside like everyone else does, and for actually bothering to listen to me instead of walking away." He smiled and shook his head. "It's just common courtesy to ask someone whats wrong." He shrugged like it was no big deal. He doesn't realize how much this all meant to me. "I guess i'm just not used to people being nice to me." I bit my lip, forcing myself not to cry again. "What about Macy?" He asked.

I shrugged. "She's my twin, she kind of has to be nice to me. But in all honesty, she's the fakest person I have ever met. She pretends to be my best friend when anyone else is around, but when it's just me and her, she will stop at nothing to make my life miserable." Hearing me say all those words sent a wave of depression over me. I was alone in this world. No one loved me, no one cared for me, no one even bothered to look at me. I let out a shaky sigh. "I just wish I knew why everyone hates me so much." I whispered. I covered my face in my hands, tears slipping out of my eyes while I let out a few sobs.

Jack rubbed my arm comfortingly. "Everyone doesn't hate you." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah? Name one person who doesn't." I spat. "Me." He said softly. I instantly shut my mouth. "Not now at least, but you will. Just like everyone else." I said quietly. "Kim, that's not true." I slammed my fist against the seat angrily. "Yes it is! I damn well know its true! Everyone who has ever spoken to me ends up hating my guts! Everyone I have ever known ends up leaving me! Do you realize no one has ever said they loved me? Ever? I have nobody in this world! No one cares about me and no one ever will!" I shouted.

I brought my knees up to my body and wrapped my arms around them. I buried my head in my arms, sobbing violently. I heard Jack mumble something and I felt the car come to a stop. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I was soon placed in Jacks lap. "Kim. Look at me." He ordered. I slowly lifted my head up. "Why are you being so guarded? Why won't you let me in? I'm trying to help you, not hurt you." He asked softly. "Because I have no idea who you are. For all I know you could end up raping me or something." I spat.

He shook his head, obviously frustrated. "Dammit Kim, not everyone hates you! You need to stop thinking about the people that do and focus on the people that don't!" He yelled. I flinched at the sound of his voice and he obviously noticed this because he looked extremely guilty after. "I know you don't know me very well, but I care about you. And If you'll let me, i'll be here for you. I won't hate you, and I will never ever leave you." He said in a much softer tone.

I looked in his eyes for any trace of lying or joking, but to no avail. "Promise?" I whispered. He smiled. "Promise." I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly. His hands went around my waist protectively. "I don't want to let go either, but we have to get you home." He whispered. I reluctantly nodded and pulled away. "Can we just.. Stay here? Just for a few minutes. I really don't want to get home, plus my parents won't care." I begged.

He chuckled and nodded his head. I scrambled back in my seat and kicked my feet. "So, tell me about yourself." I asked. He raised his eyebrows. "What do you want to know?" He asked. I shrugged. "Everything."

For the next half hour, Jack and I told each other everything. I would have never guessed he was afraid of clowns, to be honest. He looked at his watch and sighed. "Kim, it's almost midnight. We should get you home soon." I nodded and clicked on my seat belt. I rested my chair back, feeling sleep starting to take over. Jack chuckled. "Tired?" He asked.

I nodded my head lazily. He put on some soft music. I smiled. "Thank you." My words were slurred from being practically asleep. Just as I drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn Jack leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

/

I felt a harsh shove on my left arm. I groaned and shifted, not wanting to wake up. I could hear laughter, more importantly a guy's laughter. My eyes shot open. _A boy? Where was I? _I cautiously turned my head and sighed in relief. It was just Jack. "Morning sleepyhead." He teased. I rolled my eyes playfully. I looked out the window, and realized we were parked outside of my ginormous house. I sighed, not wanting to leave. "I don't want to go." I whispered. "I know. But i'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He promised.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I gave him one last hug and stepped out of the car. I turned around, waved, then started advancing towards the front door. I flipped up the welcome mat and picked up the extra key, shoving into the keyhole. I turned the lock with a click and dropped the key in is respective place. I looked around at the huge exterior, wondering if anyone was awake. I was soon greeted by my 2 dogs, Duke and Ginger. I smiled and pet them both.

I quietly walked upstairs and peeked into my sisters bedroom. I saw her lounging on her bed, typing something on her computer. She was completely concentrated, her forehead creased as the tip of her tongue stuck out of her pink lips. I chuckled and softly knocked on the door. She turned to me and smiled. "Hey Kim. Get home okay?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, the bus was fine." I lied. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh really? You took the bus, huh." She said slowly.

I shifted in my feet and nodded. She smirked. "Did the bus driver happen to be driving a Range Rover?" She asked. I gasped. "Okay, fine, I met this boy-" I started to say. "A BOY?! Details, now." She demanded, scooting closer to me. I snickered and sat down beside her. "His name is Jack, and he's 16. I was lost, and he came up to me, and we got to talking. We had a lot in common, and we ended up talking for a few hours. He drove me home, and i'm seeing him again tomorrow. Oh and his sister is a huge fan, apparently." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Kim! He totally likes you! Is he cute? Is he single? Does he have any brothers?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed. "Macy, you have a boyfriend. And I never really asked him if he was single or not." She rolled her eyes and gripped my shoulders. "Is he cute?" She asked again, this time more forcefully. A small smile crept onto my face and I let out a girlish giggle. "Well, yeah, I guess.." I said quietly.

She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Tomorrow, I get to meet him." She announced. I sighed. "Fine. But if your going to meet him, can you at least meet his sister to? She's a big fan." I reminded her again. She giggled. "Of course silly! I love meeting fans. Alright, night Kimberly!" I waved to her goodnight and started walking out the door. Just as I crossed the hall and was about to close my door, I heard her call me name. "Oh, and Kim? If Jack does end up being cute, don't be surprised if I take him all to myself." She winked at me and shut her door.

My mouth fell open. I slammed my door shut in anger. Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce, the real Macy Crawford.

**So what did you guys think? Yeah I know its not the best, but I got this idea for this story and i'm like I NEED TO WRITE THIS. Oh and for the winner of my Austin and Ally one shot thing who guessed the song, PLEASE REPLY BACK TO MY MESSAGE IF YOUR READING THIS! Its really important you answer soon. Kay thanks for reading new chappie should come out tomorrow or wednesday and Crestfall should be coming out tomorrow (: Eep i'm excited! Hehe alright bye.**


	2. Learning to trust

**Heyy.. :D Jeez i'm late by, what, 2 months? Maybe more? Once again, i'm sorry. OH and i've changed a few things to the story: I've decided to make Macy nicer. Not completely, but she's not going to steal Jack. Don't worry :) Oh and one more thing, expect A LOT of drama through out this whole story. I'm honestly so excited :D Oh and when i'm gone for those long periods of times, i'm still writing, whether its for Crestfall, this story, One Shots, or upcoming stories. I already have 4 chapters on the story 'Sonny's Way' which will come out some time in 2013. Ahh i'm so excited for the upcoming stories! Anywho, let's get on with the long awaited chappie!**

**Kim's POV**

I ran my fingers through my hair, staring out the window absentmindedly. _Where's Jack?_

Jack promised yesterday that he would come see me today, and although an exact time wasn't told, I was still extremely anxious. _He probably forgot about you, just like everyone else, _My conscience mocked me. I thought about it for a moment. I don't think Jack would leave me, he said so himself. He promised. He said he cared.

..Maybe he was lying.

My heart dropped to my stomach and I found it suddenly hard to breathe. I wanted to believe Jack was different. I wanted to believe he meant what he said. But I can't. I just _can't. _Not after being let down so many times. Macy always says I have to stop being so guarded all the time, but she doesn't understand. She doesn't know what it's like to be so alone, the only person who wont hurt you is yourself.

I was so consumed in my own thoughts I didn't even hear Macy coming down the stairs. "Hi Kim. Jack here yet?" She asked, opening the refrigerator door. I shook my head and picked at the hem on my shirt. Macy stopped in front of me, inspecting me.

She crinkled her nose in disgust. "Kim, what are you wearing?" I glanced down at my outfit. I wore a white/beige long sleeved jumper with a red heart on the middle, dark denim skinny jeans, and grey TOMS. "What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked quietly, not really in the mood to argue.

She raised her eyebrows. "It's just, you can barely tell your a girl! Don't you want to impress this guy? Wear something like me." She pointed to her outfit and smiled. Macy was sporting a spaghetti strap floral print dress, brown ankle boots with a slight wedge on them, and a hot pink cardigan.

I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling extremely self conscious. Macy curled her hair in loose curls, her green eyes shone through her thick coat of mascara and subtle brown eyeliner. Her lips were painted a magenta pink, and were so shiny the light glistened off them. "Do I really look that bad?" I asked softly.

She held up her hand and tilted it side to side. Before she could say anything else, her phone went off. She thrust it out of her pocket and clicked the answer button. "Hello?"

For the next few minutes, Macy talked to someone on the other line, more than likely Kyle or Zach. "Alright, bye." She jabbed a button on her phone and slid it in her pocket. "Kim, bad news, I can't come today. I'm hanging out with Zach." She told me. I saw her smile tighten and she flinched slightly as she said his name. And, I could have sworn that for a few seconds, her eyes flashed with fear, but that quickly vanished.

I shrugged. Must have been imagining it.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll tell Jack when he gets here." I told her. _IF he get's here. _I sighed, annoyed. That voice seriously needs to shut the hell up. I grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and unwrapped it, taking a huge bite out of it. I crammed the rest of it in my mouth and ran my teeth under the sink water to wash out the food. I popped in a mint and checked the time. _2:06_

"What time did Jack say he'd come?" Macy asked. I shrugged. "That's the thing, he didn't. He just said he promised he'd come see me today." Macy nodded. She grabbed an apple from our fruit basket and took a huge bite out of it. "Maybe he's coming later?" She shrugged.

I sighed. "I don't know." I said quietly. Macy shot me a sympathetic smile. "Well, sweetie, you just met him yesterday. Maybe he just saw you crying on the corner of a street and thought he would score, but when he realized he wasn't he just dropped you off and left." I ran my shaky hands through my hair and shut my eyes. _Don't listen to her, she's trying to get under your skin, _I reminded myself.

Macy rested a hand on my shoulder, startling me. "Look, i'm just trying to prepare you if Jack end's up being a complete douche. Not all guys can be prince charming, you know." I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "Oh yeah, cause Zach is so perfect." I bragged sarcastically. Her smiled dropped and her eye twitched slightly. "Y-yeah." She stuttered. I frowned. Macy never stutters.

"Mace, what's wrong." I asked slowly. Suddenly, like a light switch was flipped on, her old self came back. "What do you mean? I'm fine." She said, whipping out her phone. "Macy, you stuttered. You only stutter when your scared or your hiding something. Does it have to do with Zach?" I asked softly.

She froze, her grip tightening on her cell phone. "Please stop saying his name." She whispered so softly I could just barely hear it. "What? Why?" I asked confused. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Macy, what did he do to you." I demanded. She shook her head. "Nothing, Kim. I'm fine. Just.. Don't be worried if I come home late tonight, okay?" She said dryly.

I opened my mouth to protest when I heard a loud honk coming from outside. I hurried over to my front door and ripped it open, a smile instantly appearing on my face. Jack was leaning back on his car, arms crossed and one foot crossing over the other. I dashed over to him and slammed into his arms, wrapping mine around his waist tightly. "Looks like someone missed me." He mumbled into my hair.

I giggled and pulled away sheepishly. "I thought you weren't going to come." I admitted. He grabbed my hands. "Kim, when I make a promise, I keep it. So, wheres your sister?" He asked. "She can't come. She's hanging out with her boyfriend." I shrugged. He nodded and opened the passenger door on his car. "Well, let's get going shall we?" I laughed and hopped into his car.

Jack crossed over to the other side and clicked on his seatbelt. The second I pressed the power button for his stereo, Macy's voice rang through the car. I smirked. "Not a fan, huh." His face turned red with embarrassment. "I swear, it's not mine. I gave Abby a ride earlier and she insisted on bringing her CD with her." He explained. "Mmhmm.." I said, unconvinced.

He shook his head. "So, where do you want to go?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know." He thought about it for a moment before a large smile took over his face. "I got it!" He cheered, his car zooming away from my driveway. "Where are we going?" I asked. He smirked. "You'll see."

I groaned. "I hate surprises! Just tell me!" I demanded. I was starting to sound like a 5 year old, but I didn't care. "Trust me! You'll love this surprise." He assured me. "Jack." I whined. He just kept his eyes on the road, ignoring the puppy dog face I was giving him. "Give it up, i'm not telling you." He sang.

I let out a frustrated 'Hmph' and crossed my arms. "Your so annoying." I mumbled. "Thanks, I try." He said, flashing me a smile. I rolled my eyes and looked out his window. We sat in silence until Jack pushed a few buttons and 'Playing God' by Paramore**(1) **played loudly. "I love this song." I mumbled and turned up the volume, mouthing the words to the song.

Soon the song began to climax and I started singing along to the chorus. Just as I belted out the last note I felt someones eyes on me, and turned my head slightly to see Jack looking at me with a wide eyed expression. I cleared my throat and looked down at my hands so he couldn't see me blushing. He chuckled slightly and reached over, squeezing my hand.

"That was great, Kim." He praised. I smiled. It's nice to have a friend that actually cares about you for once. I turned my head and looked out the window, tapping my fingers on the glass gently. The sun shining through my window warmed my face and I closed my eyes in content, a grin forming on my face.

Jack squeezed my hand again, causing me to look at him. "Were here." He whispered. I looked forward and smirked. "The movies? How cliche can you get?" I joked. He rolled his eyes. He walked over to my side of the car and opened the car door for me. I smiled and stepped out gracefully.

We both walked over to ticket booth and looked at the movie options. "What do you want to see?" He asked. "The Perks of Being a Wallflower**(2)** for 2, please." I told the man in the ticket booth. Jack handed the man the money and he handed us our tickets. When we walked away Jack groaned. "Seriously? A chick flick?" He complained. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, you asked." I said with a shrug.

We walked over to the concessions stand and decided to share a popcorn and order two separate drinks. Just as Jack opened his wallet his eyes widened in shock. "Shit." He mumbled checking his wallet again and searching through his pockets. I laughed. "Out of money, aren't you." I teased. "Pfft, no." He stated, desperately searching his wallet again.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out a 20 from my pocket and handed the guy the money. He gave me back my change and I turned back to a guilty looking Jack. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. I shrugged. "No biggie." He shook his head. "Nuh uh, i'm paying you back." He stated. "Jack, you don't need to pay me back. Seriously, it was on me." I offered but he wouldn't accept it.

"I am paying you back and that's final." He announced. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the items. "Fine. Let's just go." We walked over to the theater and took a seat towards the middle of the section. We sat down just as the movie started, and the opening scene started to play. I reached my hand into the giant vat of popcorn, not tearing my eyes away from the screen, only to feel another hand. Jack winked at me and I blushed before quickly pulling my hand out of the bucket.

/

I grabbed my bag from under my seat and stood up as the ending credits started to roll. "That was good. What did you think?" I turned to Jack and saw him furiously wiping his eyes. He sniffled and refuse to meet my gaze. "Y-yeah, it was alright." He stammered, his voice weak. I snorted, trying to hold back laughter. "Are you crying?" I asked, giggling lightly.

He shook his head. "What? No. I'm a dude. Dude's don't cry." He said in a deeper voice, trying to keep his sobs under control. I playfully shoved his shoulder. "Your a wimp." I teased. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." We exited the theater laughing until I saw Jack freeze. I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

His gaze was fixed on something in front of us. Confused, I turned around and my eyes widened. There was a girl, I think about my age, with long brown hair and a lot of makeup. She wore a tight blue tank top with extremely short shorts and high heels. She saw Jack staring and she smiled brightly. "Jack!" She cooed, running over to him, despite being in 6 inch pumps.

"Hi, Grace**(3)**." Jack said emotionless. He had an uncomfortable expression on his face as she squeezed him in a death grip. She released him and shot him a few flirty glances before turning to me. "Whose she?" Grace asked, confused. "I'm Kim." I said softly. She gave me a fake smile. "Grace Kingsley." Jack cleared his throat. "Well, it was nice seeing you Grace, but Kim and I have to go. We have a date to continue." He said promptly.

Grace's face fell. "A what!" She shrieked. I frowned. "Wait, were on a date?" I asked. He groaned before taking my hand in his, causing me to blush. "Bye Grace!" He called dragging us away from her. He sighed in relief as we stepped out of the theater. "Phew, that was close." He chuckled slightly. I nodded. "Yeah, she seems like quite the character." I joked.

Jack laughed. "Oh, sorry for the whole 'Date' thing. I just had to get rid of her, so i'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable." For some reason, I felt my heart drop. Jack must have seen my expression because his eyes widened. "I mean unless you wanted it to be a date, cause that's totally cool too, I just didn't know if you were ready for it or not, or if you wanted it or not, and I didn't want to pressure you or anything." He rambled nervously.

I laughed and shook my head. "Calm down, Anderson. You just took me by surprise, that's all. And to answer your question, I don't exactly know if I wanted it to be or not. I guess I kind of assumed, but I don't know." I said softly. He took my hands in his. "Look, i'm happy with whatever this is," He said gesturing to the 2 of us, "So if you just want to stay friends, that's cool, or if you want to be something more.." He suggested, his voice trailing off.

I shrugged. "That's just the thing, I don't know what I want." I admitted. Jack smiled. "Why don't we just take things slow and see where it ends up? You know, get to know each other first. And when the time is right, maybe we could give us a chance. But for now, let's just stay friends." He offered. I smiled and nodded. "That sounds great. Thanks for understanding." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders while his went around my waist.

We pulled away and both walked to his car, holding hands. We hopped in his car and drove off. "Thank you, for taking me out today. I had a lot of fun." I said smiling. He smiled back at me. "Me too." We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, and not the awkward I-have-nothing-to-say silence, but comfortable silence.

Jack slowly rolled up to my house. I looked down at my hands, not wanting to leave. Jack took one of my hands in his. I looked up and smiled at him. Suddenly, an idea flashed through my mind, and my smile grew. "Want to come inside?" I asked, pointing to my large house. He shrugged. "Why not." He smiled and we both got out of his car.

I led him up the stone paved path up to the front door and turned the doorknob. "Mom! Dad! Macy! I'm home!" I called. My parents stomped angrily over to me from the kitchen. "Jesus, Kimberly! I was in the middle of a phone call! There is no need to shout!" My mother barked. I recoiled slightly. "Sorry. Where's Macy?" I asked dad. "In her room, writing a new song, so don't bother her." He ordered.

I nodded. "By the way, this is Jack." I introduced, stepping aside so they could get a better look at him. My mother raised an eyebrow. "Are you here for Macy? She's mighty busy." She asked, her tone much nicer than it was towards me. Jack shook his head. "Actually, i'm here for Kim." He nudged my shoulder lightly and I rolled my eyes playfully.

My mother frowned. "Kim, you can't have friends over at the house, you know that." She told me. I raised my eyebrows. "Um, no I didn't, and why not? Macy has friends over all the time." I asked. My dad crossed his arms. "Well, your not Macy, are you?" He asked. I looked down at my hands. "No, cause then you wouldn't hate me." I mumbled.

My mom rolled her eyes. "Stop being dramatic. Fine, your friend can stay, as long as you get all your chores done." I smiled. "Thanks mom!" I was tempted to run up and give her a hug but then decided against it by the scowl on her face. "You need to cook dinner, do the laundry, and walk the dogs. Jack," She turned to him, a smile on her face. "While Kim does all of that would you like to hang out with Macy?" She asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, i'm good. Thanks." My mother frowned. "I heard my name!" Macy called, walking down the stairs. "Hey Mace." I greeted. She smiled brightly at me then turned to Jack. "You must be the infamous Jack. I'm Macy." They shook hands and her eyes widened. "Ouch!" She hissed, snapped her hand back and massaging it.

I frowned. "Mace, what happened?" I asked concerned. "I'm so sorry, Macy-" Jack started to say. "No, it's not your fault. I jammed my hand in mom's car door." She interrupted. My fathers eyes widened. "Oh dear, Macy, are you alright?" He asked, inspecting her hand. "Let me get you some ice, sweetheart." My mom rushed over to the kitchen and appeared with a frozen bag of peas.

I looked at Macy's hand and my eyes widened. Her hand had a large purpled bruise over it and several scratch marks. I frowned. I've gotten my hand stuck in a car door hundreds of times and I don't think it was ever that bad, even shut at full force. "Macy, are you sure that's how you hurt your hand?" I asked. "Yes, Kim, i'm pretty sure." She said quickly.

As she stepped into the light, my mother gasped. "What happened to your face?" I rushed over and gasped as well. A large angry red mark took over her right cheek. She flashed us a fake smile. "I ran into my door while chasing Duke." She told us. I squinted while my mom tended to the mark. I crossed my arms. "Macy, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, grabbing her arm and Jack's hand without waiting for a response.

"Easy! What?" She snapped. I stepped back. "Jack, honestly, does it look like she ran her face into a door?" I asked. He inspected it and shook his head. "No, you look like you slapped yourself." She winced when Jack said 'Slapped'. I gasped. "Mace, did Zach do this?" I asked, looking straight into her eyes.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she flung her arms around me. "It was an accident! I swear!" I gripped her shoulders. "Macy, abuse isn't an accident. How long has he been doing this to you?" I demanded. "Today was the only time, I promise. And it's not like he did it on purpose! We were arguing and he just snapped and hit me and I ran out, but he followed me out and promised me it was an accident. He was crying, Kim. He really didn't mean it." She told me.

I looked at her perplexed. "Are you serious? Macy, you can't go back to him after that!" I yelled. She quickly shushed me. "Kim, I can handle him. I promise i'll be okay, just don't tell mom and dad. Please?" She begged. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said bluntly. She turned to Jack. "You can't tell anyone either, okay?" She said, her voice shaking with fear. He nodded his head. She let out a sigh of relief and returned her wide smile.

"Well, I have a song to work on." She bounced up stairs and was quickly out of sight. I gripped my hair and squeezed my eyes shut. "What should I do?" I whispered, turning to Jack and opening my eyes. He exhaled and shook his head. "I don't know. But I think for now you should just let your sister handle it. I think she knows if things get to bad she'll leave. Plus, if what she said is true, this was an accident." He pointed out.

I sighed and shrugged. He opened his arms. "Does someone need a hug." He asked softly. I nodded, and walked into his arms. He clasped his arms around my waist tightly and rubbed a hand up and down my back. I sighed and held onto him tighter. "You give amazing hugs." My voice was muffled from his shirt. He chuckled lightly and kissed the top of my head, causing my face to flush. Dammit, I need to stop doing that.

We held on for a few more moments before letting go. "C'mon, we got chores to do." I joked. He playfully nudged my shoulder and walked into the kitchen. "Alright, what should we make for dinner?" I asked. He shrugged. "What can you make?" I smirked. "Everything. I'm just that talented." I gloated, flipping my hair.

He rolled his eyes. "Please. I bet you couldn't boil water." He teased. I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Anderson?" I asked, crossing my arms. He crossed his arms as well. "I think it is, Crawford." I smirked. "Alright. We'll both cook something and whosoever tastes better wins." I told him. He nodded. "And the winner gets?" He asked. I grinned evilly. "If I win, you have to do the rest of my chores."

He groaned. "Really?" I nodded. He rolled his eyes but nodded. "Fine. But if I win, you have to sing. In public. For people." He said slowly. My eyes widened. "No. There is no way in hell I am agreeing to that." I stated. He pouted. "Awwh, wittle Kimmy too afraid to lose?" He teased in a little kid voice. "Not even, Anderson." I barked.

Jack brought his arms up to his arm pits and started flapping them like wings. "Baak! Chicken! Baak!" He walked around like a chicken and I let out a laugh. "Fine! Fine! I agree to your terms." I reluctantly said. He cheered and we immediately got to work in the kitchen.

After 20 minutes of cooking I set a large bowl of pasta down on the table. "Done!" I cheered. Jack peeked over my shoulder. "Ehh, not bad." I whacked his shoulder. "What did you make?" He smiled. "Lasagna." I walked over to his area and inspected his creation.

I shrugged. "Looks alright." I lied. In all honesty, he was probably going to kick my ass. "Now all we need is a taste tester.." His voice trailed off. "MACY!" I screamed. "What!" She yelled back. "I need you!" I yelled up to her. A few moments later she trotted down stairs in rolled up pink sweatpants, polka dot fuzzy socks, and a baggy grey sweater. Her curly brown hair was in a bun and she wore her black framed glasses.

"What do you need." She sighed. I smiled and gestured to the food. "Which one tastes better?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She grabbed a forkful of my pasta and swallowed slowly. She thought about it for a few moments before trying some of Jack's lasagna. She swallowed and scrunched her eyebrows in concentration.

We stared at her anxiously for a few moments before she spoke. "Lasagna." She said, pointing her fork towards the food. My mouth dropped while Jack did a victory dance. "What!" I shrieked. She shrugged. "Hey, you asked. Is that all, because I have important things to do." She asked crossing her arms. I nodded and she walked away.

"Haha! I win! I win!" Jack teased, poking my shoulder. I crossed my arms. "That proves nothing." I said simply before wrapping up my food. "Yes it does, it proved i'm a way better chef then you are." I placed my leftover food in the fridge and padded over to my parent's office doors. "Dinners done!" I yelled.

Jack smirked. "I can't wait to hear you sing." He winked and I groaned. "Whatever, let's just do the laundry." I mumbled, leading him to the large laundry room. We quickly shoved all of the clothes into the machine and added the soap. Jack shrugged. "Well, that was easy." He commented. I nodded and held up my fingers to my mouth. I let out a loud whistle and Duke and Ginger instantly ran over to us.

"Aww, I love dogs!" Jack squealed, petting Ginger. I snickered and grabbed a leash off of the rack. "Put this on her." I ordered and he did as he was told. I strapped Duke's leash on him and we both walked out of the front door. "What school do you go to?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. "I go to Seaford High. You?" He asked. "Macy and I are home schooled." I told him and he nodded.

We walked in silence before I saw Jack smirk. "Jerry!" He called out. A tall boy with dark hair that was walking on the street across from us turned his head and smiled. "Yo, Jack!" Jerry called out, checking both ways before jogging across the street. "God, do you know everyone?" I mumbled. Jack smirked. "Yes, yes I do." He whispered.

I smiled as Jack and his friend did some sort of hand shake. Jerry instantly sprung into some long story about his younger cousin and I couldn't help but laugh. He must of heard me because he turned his head to look at me and smirked. "Jack, whose the babe?" He asked, his eyes tracing over my body.

I shifted uncomfortably and Jack must have saw this because his glare hardened. "Back off, Jerry." He growled. Jerry held his hands up in defense. "Easy, just a question." He said innocently. I hesitantly held out a hand. "I'm Kim." I greeted. He shook it lightly. "Jerry Martinez, at your service." He offered.

"Do you guys go to the same school?" I asked Jack. They both nodded. "Yeah. Oh, speaking of school, guess who I ran into today?" He told Jerry. Jerry looked at him expectantly. "Grace." Jack finished. Jerry's eyes widened and he punched Jack's shoulder. "Dude! That's awesome! Did you get her number?" He asked excitedly.

Jack gave him a weird look and shook his head. "Um, no, she freaks me out." Jerry rolled his eyes. "So what! She's hot!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jack then rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Kim and I have chores to do. Later." Him and Jerry did there handshake again and we walked off.

"He seems nice." I said after a while. He shrugged. "Yeah, him and I are pretty close. We do karate at this dojo with a few other friends." My eyes lit up. "You do karate?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, do you?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Nah. I always wanted to but my parents wouldn't let me." I said sadly.

Jack snapped his fingers. "Hey, why don't you come down to the dojo sometime? Our sensei's really chill." I beamed at him. "I'd like that." We smiled at each other for a moment before continuing on our walk.

**Jesus. Fucking. Christ. That took me FOREVER. And I already hate it. And i'm sure you guys will hate it as well, but I have to put something up. I decided to incorporate the guys and Rudy in this story :) How many of you guessed what was going on with Macy in the first scene before I revealed it? Drama! :O Jack and Kim have decided to stay friends.. For now. But how long will that last? What will happen with Zach and Macy? What will Jack's friends think of Kim? Well, your just going to have to wait and see my lovelies :)**

**1- I don't own this song ):**

**2- Oh my god, if this movie is out in a theater near you, WATCH IT. I am telling you it is the best movie I have ever seen. Plus, Logan Lerman is it in, and he's quite fun to look at ;) Plus I absolutely love Emma Watson to pieces. I don't own this movie but trust me, you have to see this movie. I cannot stress to you enough how amazing it was.**

**3- Haha, how many of you thought I was going to say Donna? (; Nope. Grace is the slut in this story.**


	3. OC's? I'm so sorry!

**So uh, hey guys.. :D**

**No, this isn't an update. I'M SO SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! The next chapter will be out soon, I promise! And this isn't another hiatus letter, btw. :)**

**I thought it over, and I decided I wanted to have 2 more girls in the Bobby Wasabi dojo along with the guys, just to spice things up a bit ;) I was going to use cannon characters, but then I couldn't really pick any because I don't really know Kelsey and Lindsay annoys me and Donna? She's used for something else.. :)**

**Anywho, there going to be OC's! Now your probably wondering 'McKenna, who the fuck cares?' Well, my lovely readers, heres where you come in.**

**Instead of making up my own OC's for the story, I decided to use YOUR OC's! Yup. That's right. It's time to submit and OC for a chance to be in the story!**

**Here are the rules for your OC:**

**1. It HAS to be a girl. A boy submission will not be accepted.**

**2. She can have a crush on anyone she wants, except for older men like Rudy or Bobby Wasabi.**

**3. She cannot be related to any of the guys. (Note: I said nothing about being related to Rudy)**

**Well, those are the rules, heres the info!**

**Name:**

**Age *Can be younger/older than the Wasabi Warriors who are 16/17*:**

**Back round:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Style:**

**Hobbies:**

**Does she like someone? If so, who?**

**Belt color:**

***Appearance***

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin color/race:**

**Height:**

**Anything else you want to put about your OC:**

***Things I need to know***

**How do you feel about your character possibly getting arrested/kidnapped/injured?**

**What is her relationship with the rest of the group?**

**How do you feel about your character possibly getting killed?**

**^^ remember, if you put no to any of the questions it doesn't mean I won't choose your OC.**

**The maximum number you can submit is 5. The more you submit, the more chance you have of being in the story ;)**

**So, please fill out the form and either review or PM your character! The more you submit, the faster the chapter gets typed up!**

**Thanks guys! Love ya!**

**-Mckenna**


	4. OC Winners!

**Hey guys! I have gotten over 20 entries for the OC contest, and today is the day for me to announce who the 2 winners are. DUN DUN DUN. O:**

**Haha I'm so silly :P Now before I announce who the winners are, I just want to say that EVERY SINGLE ONE of your OC's were so amazing and I honestly wish I could use all of them, but unfortunately I can't. But, that doesn't mean your character won't be mentioned throughout the story ;D After I announce the winners, I have another mini announcement to make!**

**Okay. The moment you've all been waiting for. The winners, of the OC contest are… **

…

…

…

**GOING TO BE ANNOUNCED IN 2 WEEKS! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah i'm just kidding (; I know, I know. 'MCKENNA ANNOUNCE THE FUCKING WINNERS ALREADY!' Here goes nothing:**

**The winners of the OC contest are CanadianChick06 and Shinigami64Singer12 for their OC's Vayda and Dylan Ried! Congratulations, guys! :D If you two are reading this please, message me/review/get in contact with me somehow so we can discuss some rules and other stuff. ;)**

**Mini announcement! There are 3 OC's that I just thought were way to cool to pass up. GinaTheUnstoppable, DaniiTheImpossible, and 88Madison88, Your OC's Rachel Gillespie, Riley Gillespie, and Sarah Keller will be used in 2 chapters :D Your ideas where to awesome to pass up and I at least had to incorporate them somehow. Once again, please message me for details and such.**

**Now, for the rest of you, i'm so incredibly sorry I did not pick your OC. Like I said, however, look out for mentions of them throughout the story! :)**

**God I hate letting people down, but I could really only choose 2. Or, in this case, 5.. Gahh I suck with making decisions! ):**

**QUICK NOTE: This will NOT be the last time I do one of these, so look out for when the next contest is to try again! You never know, you might just win (;**

**I love you all so much, and thank you all for submitting OC's! **

**Love always,**

**McKenna**


End file.
